oosfandomcom-20200214-history
VF-19 Excalibur
Vehicle Type: YF-19 (Prototype) : VF-19A (First mass-produced version) : VF-19S (Squadron commander version) ; Class: Advanced Variable Fighter Crew: One pilot, one co-pilot/navigator/gunner. MDC BY LOCATION: '''(Edited to include Psi-tech and Rifts metallurgical advancements) Head Pulse Laser 41 Head Lasers (4, VF-19S only) 20 each (1) Head 137 Hands (2) 68 each Arms (2) 165 each Shoulders (2) 206 each Legs & Thrusters (2) 302 each (2) Main Body 550 Main Wings (2) 240 each Tails (2) 103 each GU-15 Gun Pod 137 Anti-Projectile Shield 206 (3) Pinpoint Barrier Shield 100 Reinforced Pilot Compartment/Escape Pod 206 '''NOTES: # Destroying the head of the VF-19 will knock out the mecha' s major sensor systems, including all of the optics systems (infrared, night-vision, thermal). Radar and communications will be unaffected. # Depleting the MDC of the main body will destroy the mecha. The pilot and cockpit section/escape pod will be automatically ejected from the doomed fighter before it explodes by the mecha's main computer. # The pinpoint barrier shield regenerates at a rate of 50 MDC per melee. Even if completely destroyed the shield will regenerate within 2 melee rounds. The shield is usually generated on the right arm of the VF-19. SPEEDS: ; RUNNING, BATTLOID CONFIGURATION: : 132 mph (211 kph) ; LEAPING, BATTLOID CONFIGURATION: : 50 ft (15 m) high or 70 ft (21 m) long without thrusters. ; FLYING, GUARDIAN/BATTLOID CONFIGURATION: : Mach One (737 mph/1179 kph) maximum speed limit in an Earth-like atmosphere. Can also hover in place indefinitely. FLYING, FIGHTER CONFIGURATION: : Mach 3.5+ (2579 mph/3929 kph) max speed at 10,000 meters or less above sea level. Mach 5+ (3685 mph/5896 kph) max speed at 10,000-30,000 meters above sea level. Mach 25+ (18,425 mph/29,480 kph) max speed at 30,000+ meters above sea level (weapons lock detected at this altitude). Cruising speed is usually Mach 2.0 (1474 mph/2358 kph). The VF-19 is capable of achieving orbital velocity over an Earth-class planet without additional rocket assistance. Maximum rate of ascent is 68,000 meters/minute. Structural G limits are +35.5 to -19.5 Earth gravities. MAX ENGINE THRUST: : 68,500 kg x2 in an atmosphere, 78,950 kg x2 in space. The maximum thrust is automatically limited in an atmosphere due to coolant problems with the optional air intake systems for the engines. STATISTICAL DATA: ; HEIGHT: : 49.53 ft (15.48 m) in battloid configuration. : 27.24 ft (8.52 m) in guardian configuration. : 13.41 ft (4.19 m) in fighter configuration. ; WIDTH: : 20.80 ft (6.50 m) at shoulders in battloid configuration. : 43.27 ft (13.52 m) in guardian or fighter configuration with wings at maximum extension. LENGTH: : 14.17 ft (4.43 m) in battloid configuration. : 41.35 ft (12.93 m) in guardian configuration. : 59.07 ft (18.47 m) in fighter configuration. ; WEIGHT: : 8550 kg empty. Maximum takeoff weight in an atmosphere is 38,386 kg, and maximum weight in space with optional fold booster is 47,180 kg (weights beyond that exceed theoretical safe limit for fold booster). PHYSICAL STRENGTH: : Equal to a P.S. of 65 ; CARGO: : Small compartment behind pilot's seat for personal belongings. ; POWER PLANT: : Two protoculture engines. WEAPON SYSTEMS: 1. MAULER REB-30G ANTI-AIRCRAFT PULSE LASER: 'The VF-19 mounts a single pulse laser for use in air combat skirmishes and for defensive purposes. The laser is mounted on the head of the mecha in battloid mode, and is located in the central dorsal section of the main body pointed rearward in fighter and guardian modes. The laser can only fire to the REAR of the fighter in these modes; it cannot be turned to fire along another arc. *'PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-aircraft *'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-missile/defensive *'RANGE:' 4400 feet (1320 m) *'DAMAGE:' 2D4 M.D. *'RATE OF FIRE:' The laser can be fired in rapid pulses up to 4 blasts per round. A rapid fire blast counts as a burst of up to 4 shots. *'PAYLOAD:' Effectively Unlimited. 2. ANTI-AIRCRAFT LASERS (4, VF-19S Only): '''The command version of the VF-19 is equipped with head lasers similar to those used on the old VF-1 Valkyrie for use in air combat skirmishes and other defensive purposes. The four lasers are mounted on the head of the mecha in battloid mode, and are located in the central dorsal section of the main body pointed rearward in fighter and guardian modes. Unlike the lasers mounted on the VF-11, these lasers can be turned to point in front of, above, or behind the mecha in fighter and guardian modes. However, the head cannot be turned in these modes, so they can be use only to fire at targets directly IN FRONT OF, ABOVE, or BEHIND the fighter (cannot fire at targets to the left or right). The lasers can also not fire below the Excalibur in fighter or guardian mode. * '''PRIMARY PURPOSE: '''Anti-Aircraft * '''SECONDARY PURPOSE: '''Anti-Missile/defensive * '''RANGE: '''4400 feet (1320 m) * '''DAMAGE: 1D6 M.D. per laser. * RATE OF FIRE:'''The laser can be fired in rapid pulses up to 4 blasts per round. A rapid fire blast counts as a burst of up to 4 shots. * '''PAYLOAD: Effectively Unlimited. 3. MAULER REB-23 LASER GUNS: Two semi-fixed laser guns are mounted in the wings of the VF-19, near the base of the wing where it connects to the main body. These lasers can be fired in any mode (the beams exit the hip-mounted wing units in soldier mode) but can only be aimed along the front arc of the mecha (max angle is about 45 degrees in any direction from the nose). * PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-mecha * SECONDARY PURPOSE: Air-to-ground strafing runs * RANGE: 4400 feet (1320 m) * DAMAGE: 1D4x10 M.D. per laser. * RATE OF FIRE: The laser can be fired in rapid pulses up to 4 blasts per round. A rapid fire blast counts as a burst of up to 4 shots. * PAYLOAD: Effectively Unlimited. 4. EU-12 DESTABILIZER GUN POD: The main weapon of the VF-19 is the EU-12 Destabilizer Gun Pod. The gun pod is mounted on a special hard point below the Excalibur in fighter mode, and is hand-held in guardian and battloid modes. Unlike the gun pods used by the original VF-1 Valkyrie, the EU-12 uses E-clips of ammo instead of a self-contained supply in the barrel of the gun. Two spare clips for the EU-12 are mounted on the back of the VF-19's bulletproof shield; replacing a clip takes two melee actions and can only be done in guardian or battloid mode. * PRIMARY PURPOSE: Assault * SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-mecha * RANGE: 4400 feet (1320 m) * DAMAGE: 1D6x10 M.D. * RATE OF FIRE: Equal to the number of combined attacks of the pilot. * PAYLOAD: Each E-clip holds enough energy for 40 blasts. 5. LEG BAY MINI MISSILE CLUSTERS: The legs of the VF-19 are equipped with two concealed missile launcher bays, that can each hold up to 24 mini-missiles in each bay. When armed, the missile launcher assembly rises out of the leg units, allowing all 24 missiles to be fired at once if necessary. The missiles can be fired in any mode; fighter, gerwalk, or soldier. Any type of mini-missile can be used in the launchers. * PRIMARY PURPOSE: Assault * MISSILE TYPES: Any type of standard Mini-Missile. * RANGE: By missile type. * DAMAGE: By missile type. * RATE OF FIRE: Volleys of 1-24 missiles per launcher, per round. One volley counts as one attack. If necessary, all 48 missiles (!) can be fired in a single round. * PAYLOAD: 24 missiles per launcher; 48 total. 6. BODY/WING HARD POINTS (6): Two fixed hard points are mounted on the fuselage of the VF-19, and an additional two hard points are mounted on each wing for a total of 6 hard points on the fighter. These hard points can be used to hold a variety of different ordinance types, including long, medium, or short range missiles. One long range, 3 medium range, or 5 short range missiles can be mounted per hard point. NOTE: Due to the location of the hard points, ALL missiles must be fired or ejected before the VF-19 may convert into battloid mode. For this reason the hard point missiles are usually fired within the first few passes of an attack. * Primary Purpose: Anti-Mecha * Secondary Purpose: Surgical Strikes * Mega-Damage: By missile type. * Rate of Fire: 1 to entire payload. * Range: By missile type. * Payload: 1 long-range missile OR 3 medium range missiles OR 5 short range missiles per hard point. 7. PBS-03F PIN-POINT BARRIER SYSTEM: The VF-19 is equipped with a new mecha-scale pinpoint barrier system for defense. The system can generate a single pinpoint barrier that can be moved anywhere on the mecha and used as a shield against incoming attacks. The barrier provides 100 MDC of protection, and regenerates at a rate of 50 MDC per round when damaged. Even if destroyed by combined attacks, the shield will regenerate itself within 2 rounds. In order to use the shield, the pilot must make a successful parry roll to intercept an incoming attack. * Primary Purpose: Defense * Protection: 100 MDC total * Regeneration Rate: 50 MDC per round. * Size: The barrier can be up to 10 ft (3 m) in diameter. * Duration: Unlimited. 8. HAND TO HAND COMBAT: If necessary, the VF-19 can engage in melee combat rather than use a weapon. The AVF is extremely agile and can execute most typical hand to hand combat moves, such as punches, jump kicks, leap attacks, rolling with impacts, etc. DAMAGE: * Restrained Punch: 1D6 M.D. * Full Strength Punch: 3D6 M.D. * "Booster" Punch: 5D6 M.D. (counts as two attacks) * Tear or Pry with Hands: 2D6 M.D. * Kick: 2D4 M.D. * Leap Kick: 3D6 M.D. * Body Flip/Throw: 1D6 M.D. * Body Block/Tackle: 2D6 M.D. * Stomp: 2D6 M.D. (only effective against small objects) STANDARD EQUIPMENT FOR THE VF-19 * AUTO-PILOT: The VF-19 is equipped with a computerized auto-pilot intended to allow the pilot to relax or even sleep during long voyages. The auto-pilot can be programmed with a single destination or a complex flight plan involving multiple speeds, directions, and destinations. The on-board computer will alert the pilot when the fighter is near its destination, and can also be set to automatically signal when sensors detect objects near the mecha. The auto-pilot was designed with long intra-system space journeys in mind. * COMBAT COMPUTER: The VF-19 is equipped with an advanced AI combat computer that can store and analyze data during combat with hostile forces. Data collected by the combat computer can be displayed on the virtual environment cockpit of the mecha (see below), which allows the system to display large amounts of data to the pilot and even highlight enemies and missile attacks with overlaid graphics. The combat computer tracks and identifies specific enemy targets, and has a database of over 15,000 images stored in memory. The computer can identify and track up to 460 targets simultaneously. * COPILOT SEAT: The VF-19 can be equipped with a second pilot's seat behind the main pilot's seat for an optional copilot, if necessary. The copilot will usually act as the navigator for the VF-19 and will be responsible for operating the mecha's fold booster (if equipped). The copilot can assume command of the VF-19 if the pilot becomes incapacitated. * ESCAPE POD: The entire reinforced cockpit of the VF-19 is a detachable escape pod that can be jettisoned when the mecha is destroyed. The ejected cockpit does not contain thrusters, but does contain a powerful locator beacon and an integrated life support system that can support the pilot for up to 24 hours after ejection. The pod is also equipped with parachutes in case of ejection in an atmosphere. The combat computer is programmed to automatically eject the escape pod if the mecha is destroyed (main body MDC reduced to 0), but this has been overridden due to the pilots feeling suicidal. * EXTERNAL AUDIO PICKUP: Range: 300 ft (91.5 m). A sound amplification system that can pick up normal conversation up to 300 feet away. * HEAT AND RADIATION SHIELDS: Special shielding prevents the penetration of life threatening head and radiation. A radiation detection and alarm system are linked with the shields and will sound an alarm if there is a rupture in the shields and what the levels of radiation are. * HOMING SIGNAL: The escape pod of the VF-19 is equipped with a homing device that enables rescue teams to locate a disabled craft or ejected life pod. The range of the signal is 400 miles (640 km). Most REF ships and variable fighters can locate and track homing signals, and the on-board computers will automatically notify their pilots if such a signal is detected. * LASER TARGETING SYSTEM: '''Range: 100 miles (160 km). Used for increased accuracy in the striking of enemy targets and is partly responsible for the mecha's strike bonus. * '''LOUDSPEAKER: A loudspeaker system is built into the craft, which can be used to amplify the pilot's voice up to 90 decibels. * OPTICS: INFRARED: Range: 2000 feet (610 m). This optical system projects a beam of infrared light that is invisible to the normal eye, but detectable by the mecha's sensors. The system allows the pilot to detect hidden/concealed objects by their IR reflectiveness. The beam will be visible to anyone with IR sensitive optics, however. * OPTICS: NIGHTVISION: Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive light image intensifier that emits no light of its own, but relies on ambient light which is electronically amplified to produce a visible picture. * OPTICS: THERMAL IMAGER: Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive optical heat sensor that detects infrared radiation projected by warm objects and converts that data into a false-color visible image. The system enables the pilot to see in the dark, in shadows, and through smoke, and also adds a +10% bonus to pilots using a tracking skill. * RADAR: 200 mile (321 km) range. * RADIO/VIDEO COMMUNICATION: Long range, directional communications system with satellite relay capabilities. Range: 600 miles (960 km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. * SELF-DESTRUCT: To prevent capture of a variable fighter by the enemy, the pilot can activate the VF-19's self-destruct system, which will cause the fighter to explode after a delay of up to 60 minutes (time is set by the pilot). The explosive damage is contained within a 20 foot (6 m) area and inflicts 1D6x10 M.D. to everything within the radius of the explosion. All internal systems are obliterated. The escape pod will be automatically ejected prior to the explosion unless the pilot overrides the ejection sequence. * STANDARD SURVIVAL KIT: All REF VFs come equipped with a portable survival kit. Inside the small reinforced box is a medium-sized flashlight, two hand flares, one rocket flare, a compass, infrared distancing binoculars, a small mirror, a pocket knife, dehydrated and concentrated food (can be stretched into a five day supply for one person) and basic first aid items (aspirin, bandages, disinfectants, etc.) * TACTICAL LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEM: The VF-19's cockpit is pressurized, and also provides additional air feeds to the pilot's flight suit that provides him with pressurized breathing. The REF flight suit also contains an upper and lower g-suit that promotes blood circulation even during high-g turns, thus decreasing the possibility of pilot's blacking out in combat. * VIRTUAL ENVIRONMENT COCKPIT: The VF-19 is equipped with an innovative new cockpit layout that provides monitors below and around the pilot in addition to the HUD cockpit dome. In flight, these monitors display what is below and behind the aircraft, giving the pilot a tremendous field of view that is unparalled by any other aircraft (with the possible exception of the YF-21's brain-direct imaging system). This wide view in addition to the combat computer's cockpit overlays give the VF-19 a +1 to dodge and initiative rolls in addition to any other bonuses. COMBAT BONUSES FOR VF-19 VARIABLE FIGHTER TRAINING: BASIC VARIABLE FIGHTER COMBAT TRAINING * Basic training for non-pilot military personnel. * 2 attacks per melee (plus those of the pilot) * Add one additional action/attack at levels three, nine, and fifteen. * +1 on initiative (+4 when using Active Stealth System, see above) * +1 to strike (+2 when using Active Stealth System, see above) * +1 to parry * +2 to dodge in soldier mode, +4 in guardian, +6 in jet mode (includes bonus from Virtual Environment Cockpit, see above) * +1 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. * No leap dodge. * No leap kick. * Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. * Body block/tackle/ram - 1D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to lose initiative and one attack that melee round. ADVANCED VF-19 EXCALIBUR COMBAT TRAINING * Advanced training for pilots specializing in the VF-19 Excalibur. * 4 attacks per melee (plus those of the pilot) * Add one additional action/attack at levels two, five, seven, and ten. * +2 on initiative (+5 when using Active Stealth System, see above) * +3 to strike (+4 when using Active Stealth System, see above) * +4 to parry * +4 to dodge in solder mode, +6 in guardian, +8 in jet mode (includes bonus from Virtual Environment Cockpit, see above) * The VF-19F and S versions get a +1 to dodge and strike in space, but suffer a -1 penalty to dodge and strike in a planetary atmosphere. * +3 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. * +3 to leap dodge. A leap dodge is an automatic dodge which causes no loss of attacks per melee. The new generation VF are so maneuverable that the pilot can dodge an attack while moving to counterattack an enemy. * Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. * Body block/tackle/ram - 2D4 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to lose initiative and one attack that melee round.